


Sápmelaččat

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Jet Engine + Pickup Truck, Escape, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mac being Mac, Open Marriage, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene S2E6 - Mac and Jack in Finland dressed in traditional clothing locked in a basement – Mac builds a “lightsaber”
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Sápmelaččat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Cold open challenge on tumblr.  
> Sápmelaččat = Sami people

‘

‘Mac, they are gaining on us.’ Jack calls out a little out of breath.

‘I know Jack, I know.’

Mac stops running when they near a house that has a clothes rack outside with traditional clothing drying. He grabs the clothes and makes his way into the barn.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Everybody in the village is out and about, there is nobody at the farm, we will need to blend in, if you want a chance to escape.’

Mac tosses Jack some clothes, Jack catching them looks at them in horror, ‘Seriously? You want me to wear this?’

‘The Gákti is a piece of traditional clothing worn by the Sámi in these northern areas. It is worn both in ceremonial contexts and while working, particularly when herding reindeer. Didn´t you notice there are some sort of festivities going on in the village?’

‘ _Stop fooling around, Jack, they are closing in on you guys, you will have to get away. Go South east, there is a large gathering of people there_.’ Riley interferes their quarreling over comms.

Mac is already changed and Jack is grumbling while he changes. When they are dressed, they hide their clothes and walk out. Once they get closer to the center of town, there are more people in the street and they blend in. Men are herding reindeer through the streets in sort of a parade. When one of the reindeer escapes, one of the herders calls out to Jack, who reacts on instinct and grabs the animal around the neck, holding it until the herder can get it back to the herd.

‘You’re a natural Jack.’ Mac says impressed.

‘Not my first rodeo, kid.’

‘ _Can you please focus on the mission and get the hell out of there. Jannok´s men are closing in on you guys.’_

Mac and Jack do their best to blend in the parade and follow the mass of people through the streets. But it doesn´t take long before Jannok´s men have located them and they start running again. There isn´t much space to run to and Mac doesn´t want to endanger the people at the festival, so he enters a house. The door is unlocked and they quickly barricade the door.

‘Matty! Blending in with the parade was a bust! We've been made!’ Macgyver says hoping they still have connection with the War room.

‘ _Copy that. I'll inform exfil.’_

‘What did you lead us in here for?!’ Jack calls out when he realizes there is no way out of the room except for the door they came through.

‘Well, I was following you.’

The men have followed them in the house and are pounding on the door. 

‘Just hold them back!’ Mac calls out, studying his environment for stuff he can use to find them a way out.

‘With what? Harsh language? I'm out of ammo.’

‘What?’

‘Oh, yeah. I ran out of ammo a long time ago, bro.’

Why is Jack always out of ammo when the situation gets critical? He must insist Jack carries more spare clips.

‘Okay, well, then just buy me some time. I'm sure there's some family heirloom in here I can use to get us out, unless you want to die like a fancy elf.’

‘Well, I mean, I'd rather not.’

The men continue shouting and trying to break down the door. 

‘Photo albums, more photo albums, Grandma's wedding dress, old handwritten letters. That's a dead rat! Ugh, gross.’

‘What are you doing, Mac?! Let's go, man!

‘Here we go.’ Mac has found some stuff he can use and starts building.

‘This! This might do the trick.’

‘Yeah, what kind of trick, to e-mail Riley our last words?’

The banging on door continues and it clearly stresses Jack out.

‘DVD burners are good for more than just making Salt-N-Pepa mixtapes. All I got to do is take out the laser diode, remove the resistor... then fit it into the flashlight housing.’

When the laser shouts out of the handle Mac is holding, Jack starts laughing hysterical.

‘Holy Mary mother of God, it finally happened.’

‘Wait, what are you talking about?’

‘You made a lightsaber!’

‘Not everything's about Star Wars.’

‘Well, agree to disagree, young Padawan. Why don't you make with the "boom, boom, boom, boom." and Obi-Wan Kenobi our way out of this joint. Let's go, man!’

‘There we go.’

‘Hey, man, I think it's actually working.’ Jack says laughing.

‘Yeah! Use the Force, Mac!’

MacGyver laughs. He burns a hole in the roof and they make their way out of the house. Carefully they climb over the roof tops until they think it is safe to descend and make their way to exfil.

When they get in the car, the exfil agents just stare at them with a concealed smile on their face.

‘If I see one picture of this, I will hunt you down.’ Jack growls.

The young agent cringes and starts the engine, making their way to the airport so they can take a flight out of Finland. The other agent hands Mac and Jack their tickets to Frankfurt Germany, where they will catch a connecting flight to LA.

‘Can we stop somewhere to get some regular clothes.’

The agent laughs, ‘sure, if we can have a pic for our collection.’

  
  



End file.
